The Rise of a Legend
by ChaosWolfCM
Summary: The saga of a great warrior begins as he fights an enemy that even the gods fear can he win.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago there was a power that threatened the universe but another power appeared for Zeus the King of Gods had foreseen this would happen.

He decided that he would take a human female and have her give birth to his son who would be able to destroy this evil power and defend the universe for as long as he could.

The boy's name would be Max Kamiya but for the safety of his family developed an alter ego that his enemies would learn to fear. He gave his alter ego the name Death Wolf. Max Kamiya was never able to fully kill the being of evil only lock it away.

Now the evil is back for its revenge and it feels as though nothing can stop it. Max Kamiya has aged something that he asked his father for after he sealed up Vulture. Max Kamiya made a deal with the gods. Should he and his wife fail to kill Vulture then upon their deaths their child would receive unbelievable powers from the gods. Max Kamiya hoped that the power his son would receive from the gods combined with the power he inherited from his parents at birth would be enough to finish Vulture once and for all.

Now the time has come for the rise of a new hero for Max Kamiya has gotten married over the years and now has a son.

His son has created an alter ego just as his father did so many years ago in his fight against the evil.

He is known to his allies as Steven Kamiya but his enemies know him as Chaos Wolf. Let chaos spread throughout the world and destroy all evil before it is too late.


	2. Legend of Old

The monster is coming. A vulture will prey on the flesh of humans. He shall bring about the end of the earth. His goal is to torture those who oppose him and kill everyone alive. He receives no resistance from humanity. He has heard of a chosen one destined to bring the end of the evil known as vulture.  
  
Yet, vulture isn't the least bit concerned or afraid for he thinks the chosen one will fall victim to the power of his armies.  
  
The chosen one has an iron will and the heart of a champion. He will never give up this war against evil. He can manipulate the elements. He is a son of the king of gods. He has mastered the one thing that the gods themselves fear and that is the power of the almighty chaos.  
  
Vulture should be careful for when he killed Death Wolf and his wife he earned the rage of their son. Now their son is out for revenge and Vulture's worst nightmare has a name its name Chaos Wolf  
  
This is how everything started. This is how the rise of evil began. This is how a person became a warrior, a warrior became a hero, and how that hero was remembered as a legend. 


	3. Chapter 1

This starts twenty years after Vulture was sealed away. Death Wolf is enjoying a nice day with his but unknown to them things are about to take a turn for the worst for Vulture has just been released by his son Loki. Vulture has decided to send all of his forces after Death Wolf.  
  
"Hey dad what are you staring at?" asked Keke.  
  
"Nothing Chaos Wolf just thought I sensed something." Max replied.  
  
"What is it Max?" asked Keke.  
  
"Keke I think someone let Vulture out of his prison." Max said.  
  
"Shit it can't be," said Keke "Who would do that?"  
  
"Max look up it's Vulture and his troops," Keke shouted  
  
"Oh, shit." Max yelled, "Keke get Chaos Wolf and go inside now don't argue."  
  
"All right but be careful." Keke said.  
  
"Always now go," replied Max.  
  
"Hello Death Wolf it's been a long while hasn't it," a voice said  
  
"It's been twenty years." Max retorted, "Vulture you dirty piece of shit you haven't changed a bit."  
  
"You haven't changed either all well it's time for you to die," said Vulture "Once you are dead I'll rape and kill your little wife, then I'll make your son my slave."  
  
"I will never let you lay a hand on my family you little bastard so long as I'm still breathing you will not harm them," shouted Max.  
  
"We shall see kill him," demanded Vulture.  
  
The fight began with Death Wolf using his Chaotic Force to kill a bunch of Vulture's men. Death Wolf was hit in the back by one of Vulture's Mega Warriors. Death Wolf turned to fight the Mega Warrior of Ice only to have Vulture blast him in the back. This entire process would keep up for a while until Death Wolf was severally exhausted and hurt.  
  
"Now Death Wolf you will die," yelled Vulture.  
  
Tsunami Wave!  
  
"Ah Keke, come to save your husband when you know what will happen to him not to mention yourself and only child," sneered Vulture.  
  
"I don't care if we die but our son will kill you once and for all," replied Vulture.  
  
"Ha, that's what Death Wolf's parents said to me right before I killed them just as I'm about to kill you," Vulture retorted.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her," Max roared. Elemental Bombardment!"  
  
"Damn it, fine since you refuse to die I'll let you live for now but the next time I come you shall all perish," informed Vulture.  
  
Vulture leaves Max and Keke to think about the beating that he has just handed their family. What will Max do in order to redeem himself and how much training must he undergo before he can once again defeat Vulture the man who killed his parents.  
  
I don't own Max or Keke ma does but the story, Death Wolf, Chaos Wolf, and Vulture belong to me. Please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 2a

"I can't believe he beat me so easily," thought Max "I won't let him prey on innocent people. I will kill him finally, I swear it. He plans to put my family through hell and I won't let it happen."

"Max are you ok speak to me," worried Kike.

"I'm ok Kike just thinking about what to do about Vulture," answered Max.

"I don't know but we will do it together to keep Chaos Wolf safe," assured Kike.

"Your right but we aren't going sending him to another dimension like with his younger sister," replied Max.

"You mean the girl we adopted," asked Kike.

"Yes, I heard she is well and has developed her powers nicely," Max replied, "She would be even stronger if I had been able to train her."

"True, but I think its good that she wasn't it would make fitting in a lot harder for her," said Kike.

"Yes, you are right about that Kike but I would feel better if she had done some training." Max replied.

"That aside what are we going to do about Vulture?" asked Kike.

"Find a way to kill him for good," retorted Max.

"Is it possible?" Kike asked, "You have never actually beaten him in a fight. You were barely able to able to trap him."

"That is true even after all this time he is still stronger than I am," Max admitted.

"You got that right you pathetic little man," said a voice.

"The Elemental Warrior of Fire," shouted Max.

Flame Burst!

"Kike get inside and watch Chaos Wolf now don't argue with me," yelled Max.

"Right just kill that bastard," replied Kike.

"You got it." Max assured.

Death King Fist!

The Fire Warrior started throwing punches at Death Wolf but he blocked all of them.

"What you blocked all of my punches," exclaimed The Fire Warrior.

"That's because you are weak," replied Max

Death Wolf started to throw his own barrage of punches at the Fire Warrior.

"Ah, damn you that hurts," yelled The Fire Warrior.

"Your weak so now you die," said Max.

"No don't do it please I beg you," begged The Fire Warrior.

"Coward you aren't worth my time," yelled Max. Death Wave!

"No, damn you," shouted The Fire Warrior

The smoke cleared to show nothing but a dead body

"Good he is dead," Max said, "You can back out now."

"Nice going Max," Kike, said.

"Thanks but there is more than him to deal with," said Max, "Thankfully, we made that deal with the gods. If we die Chaos Wolf gains unbelievable power."

"You're right but Zeus wasn't happy," replied Kike "He was against the deal."

"We have bigger problems to worry about right now," Max said, "I'm going to some air."

"Ok but be careful," warned Kike,

"I will see you later," replied Max.

Death Wolf flies to the park.

"How am I going to stop Vulture?" asked Max

"You're not you will die instead," replied a voice.

"Huh?" asked Max "Where are you?"

"I'm right here you loser," the voice replied.

"Loki you son of a bitch you let Vulture out," yelled Max Death Wave!

"Whoa, watch were you aim you almost hit me with your little beam." taughted Loki "You might just be worth my father's time."

"We will see about that," yelled Max "I'm going to kill you. Once I'm done with you I'll get your father."

"That will not happen. I actually came here to inform you that soon after you die my father will journey to the dimension that you left your daughter in." stated Loki "He will then rape and in pregnant her. Just thinking of the screams she will let loose send a shiver done my spine. We will tape it and show it to your wife."

Death Wolf is so furious that he turns into a level three ascendant.

Death King Fist!

"Argh, damn you that hurt," shouted Loki

"It's supposed to hurt you asshole," yelled Max

Death Wave!

Evil Scream!

Death Wolf disappeared and reappeared in front of Loki and threw a knee into his gut, then nailed him with a double overhand axe-handle to Loki's back. He then fired a ki blast at Loki's descending form. Disappearing and reappearing under Loki and started to punch the shit out of him.

"Had enough Loki?" asked Max

"I'm not that easy to beat," Loki yelled

Loki throws several punches at Death Wolf and finishes it off with a kick to the gut.

"Take that you jerk." Loki gloated

"Is that all you have Loki." Max mocked

"What the hell!" Loki shouted

Death Wolf starts throwing punches, kicks, and ki blasts at Loki.

"No, stop I surrender," screamed Loki

"Not happening Loki," yelled Max "I won't stop until you die."

"Now that isn't nice," Vulture mocked

"Vulture you piece of shit," yelled Max

Death Scream!

"Damn I can't fight like this," muttered Max

Masenko!

"Kike what are you doing here?" asked Max

"Evening up the odds," Kike answered

"Ok take care of Loki," Max commanded, "Vulture is mine."

"Ok but be careful," Kike warned

Death Wolf lunged at Vulture with a fury of punches. Kike was doing the same thing to Loki.

"It is time for you to die," yelled Vulture Demon's Fury!

"I don't think so Vulture," Max screamed Death Wave!

The attacks canceled each other out. They started trading punches while phasing in and out of different parts of the park.

Now onto the fight between Kike and Loki.

Heaven's Gift!

Hell's Rage!

The attacks canceled out. Kike started throwing punches at Loki and ended it with a kick to the groin.

"You damn bitch do you know what you just did to me," Loki screamed

"Yeah hopefully stopped you from having any kids in the future," Kike retorted "Take this you bastard Heaven's Gift!"

"Argh damn you," Loki yelled. "I'll kill you." Rage of Hell!

Part 2 will be done soon Read and Review


	5. Chapter 2b

Chapter 2b

Kike had been hit with an attack that kept her from moving at all. DW and Vulture continue to fight. DW had kept an eye on Kike the whole time and know that she couldn't move at all. Loki was coming over to help Vulture attack DW. DW started fighting with everything that he had but it was no use against the duo of evil as they dodged or countered every attack DW threw at them. A sword goes through DW's shoulder as Loki had been distracting him allowing Vulture a sneak attack.

Poisonous Spread!

Poison spread throughout the body of DW.

Death Wave!

Rain of Swords!

The attack cuts right through the energy wave and DW is bombarded with swords tearing him to pieces as his screams could be heard for miles. Loki and Vulture turn around and advance on the helpless Kike.

WARNING THE FOLLOWING SENCE IS RATED R BECAUSE OF RAPE

Loki cut off the woman's cries of help by shoving his cock into Kike's mouth and forced her to suck it or choke on it. While this was going on Vulture tore of the woman's pants and underwear getting ready to slam his eleven-inch dick into Kike's pussy. Loki started to moan as he came close to blowing his load in Kike's mouth. After another minute or two Loki shot his load straight down Kike's throat and at that exact moment Vulture slam his dick all the way into Kike's cunt ramming it in and out as hard as he could making sure that the poor woman felt as much pain as possible. After of five minutes of this torture he came deep in Kike's pussy, as the woman's sobs grew louder. Both men flew up into the air and fired massive energy waves at the battleground destroying the area and the bodies of their enemies for good.

"Where is their kid?" Loki asked, "I'd have thought he would try to save his parents unless that rumor was true about the gods giving the kid unbelievable strength when his parents die."

"Yes that rumor is true so now we might have a real challenge," Vulture replied

This is it the last chapter will be up soon bye.


	6. The Warrior Is Born

Chapter 3 The Warrior Is Born

In a dark room, a young man mediates deep in thought knowing that he is all that is left to protect the innocent from the evil Vulture. He has to harness his new abilities so that he can fight against Vulture. He is on a journey to avenge his parents deaths and find his sister. He will do whatever it takes. He will go through multiple dimensions and meet different people who will help him. He will fight multiple enemies to move on in his journey to find his little sister as well as getting his revenge on Vulture and his son Loki. The boy known as Steven Chaos Kamiya is dead. Call him.... Chaos Wolf.

"Vulture must die"

"_I can't explain why I do what I do but there is a reason for what I do."_

"_I must find my sister but I will not let you get in my way."_

"_You would never understand why I act this way."_

"_How would you act if you were in the same position that I'm in?"_

"_I forgot how to feel a long time ago."_

"_I will kill Vulture and save my sister no matter what the price."_

"_I will have my vengeance but justice will be served as well."_

This is the journey of one person. Get ready for one wild ride because there is about to be a war between good and evil the likes of which no one has ever seen before. Now one boy will take up the legacy of his father. In a time where people needed a ray of hope in the darkness of an overlord a hero stepped forward. Now a boy will take the role of a hero and become a warrior for all to rely on. This is the journey of the son of Max Kamiya. Steven Kamiya will become the answer to the question that has been asked for centuries. Can anyone put an end to Vulture and his armies of darkness?

Well that's the end of this story. Remember this is only the beginning of the journey for Steven Kamiya a.k.a. Chaos Wolf. Look for the next chapter in this saga The True Beginning of a Warrior. Until next time read and review.


End file.
